Love for a Paladin
by MasterofFantasy
Summary: Takes place after the end of the game. Eirika starts to have dreams about Seth and dosen't know what to do, but maybe Seth is also falling in love. EirikaxSeth EphraimxL'Arachel and more! Read and review please. Rating may go up to T.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

I've wanted to post a Fire Emblem fanfiction for a little while now so here it is! Please review.

Chapter 1: The First Dream

Eirika sat in her room; tears drizzled down her face as she heard the faint dripping of rain on her window in the background of her thoughts. Eirika was still devastated that so many had to give up their lives in the war that had just passed. It had been two months since the Demon Kings defeat, but he still haunted Eirika's dreams. Eirika heard a knock on her door as she remembered perfectly that terrifying final battle.

" Come in," Eirika said just loud enough to hear. The door opened and Seth came in.

" Princess Eirika a group of bandits have attacked the castle in hope of getting to the money vault," Seth told her.

" I am not prepared to fight at the moment," Eirika told him.

" King Ephraim asked if you'll lend him your troops that you command," Seth told her.

" Tell Ephraim that he can use my troops, but to please be careful with them," Eirika said. Seth walked out of the room leaving Eirika alone again. After a few minutes Eirika decided to put armor on and help Ephraim. She got up on to her horse with Sieglinde in hand and headed out to the battlefield. She saw a group of bandits of maybe 50 or so. " That's a big group of bandits," Eirika said to herself. She saw Tana, Franz, Seth, Ephraim, Gerik, Tethys, Marisa, Ewan, Amelia, Ross, Lute, Forde, Kyle, Natasha, Joshua ( who frequently visits Ismaire), Colm, Neimi, Knoll, and Duessal all fighting the bandits. Eirika was so happy when so many of her companions decided to stay in Renais.

" Eirika look out!" Ephraim called. Eirika ducked down so her head rubbed the horses soft mane and barely dodged the attack of a skilled myrmidon. Eirika raised her sword and pointed it at the myrmidon who seemed to be leading the bandits.

" Surrender and leave peacefully," Eirika compromised.

" I didn't spend six months building and perfecting this army for nothing!" the myrmidon said in a rude and rough voice. The myrmidon fled to an empty part of the battlefield, " I the great myrmidon Tix now become the great swordsmaster Tix!" Tix held up a Hero's crest and he started to glow, there was a flash and then there appeared a swordsmaster instead of the myrmidon. " Your main target is King Ephraim, if we can take him out the rest will be easy!" Eirika dismounted her horse and commanded it to return to the stable. Eirika then walked up to Tix.

" I do not wish to fight, but if I must I will," Eirika said as she thrust Sieglinde at Tix which he barely dodged.

" I will retreat if you pay me 1,000,000 gold," Tix said. Ewan ran up behind Tix and cast Gleipnir which severely injured Tix.

" I give you one last chance," Eirika said, " leave or face the consequences. Most of your men are already gone, you only have about five soldiers left."

" I don't ever… give up," Tix said softly.

" Why have you attempted to steal all our gold?" Eirika asked.

" I always wanted to run a great army and I don't have enough money to buy powerful weapons for 50 troops," Tix said. Eirika sighed and a tear trickled down her face. She quickly wiped it away.

" Please don't make us do this to you," Eirika said, " You could join Renais and you could be commander of an army and then Renais would buy weapons for the army."

" I wanted to build my own army," Tix said, " I don't need anyone's help!" Eirika reluctantly nodded to Ewan. Ewan cast Gleipnir.

Eirika went back to her room and took off her armor. She got into her bed and drifted off to sleep.

Dream sequence 

Eirika sat beside Seth next to the ocean. The water reflected light from the moon making it glisten. Eirika looked at Seth and smiled. Seth looked at Eirika and returned the smile. They both leaned in and their lips met.

End dream sequence 

Eirika woke up sweating. She was dreaming of Seth which probably meant she was falling in love. Her heart seemed to jump with excitement when she thought of what had happened in the dream. She felt like she should not be falling in love, but she could not help it. She loved how brave he was in battle and how he smiled. She closed her eyes and tried to get back to the dream. Within seconds she returned to where she was.

Dream Sequence 

Eirika reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and looked at the sea. She turned to look at Seth who was already looking at her and saw Tix sneaking up behind him with a scary looking sword. Eirika pointed behind of Seth at Tix and Seth turned to look. Seth magically appeared on his horse and slashed at Tix making him disappear. His horse disappeared and he sat down next to Eirika once again. Eirika rested her head upon his shoulder and relaxed.

End dream sequence 

Eirika awoke sweating once again. She had to tell someone now. Eirika got up and put some regular clothes on even though it was 3:00am in the morning. She walked out of her room down the corridor to Ephraim's room. She knocked quietly on the door, but when no one answered she knocked a little harder. Ephraim opened the door, surprised to see Eirika. Eirika walked inside and sat down in a chair. She motioned for Ephraim to sit down also which he did.

" Brother I have something to discuss with you," Eirika said.

" If its important enough to wake me up right now than I'm interested," Ephraim said trying to make a joke.

" Brother this is serious," Eirika said.

" You have my full attention," Ephraim told her.

" I think I am in love with General Seth," Eirika whispered.

That's it for chapter one. Please tell me if I should continue or just delete the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

Here is the update at last!

Chapter 2

" What?" Ephraim asked loudly.

" I'm in love… with Seth," Eirika whispered. Ephraim looked her sister straight in the eyes. Her eyes were dry from the tears shed since the battle versus the demon king, her bright blue hair was a little duller than usual, but other than that she hadn't changed much since then. Eirika's expression could not be mistaken. She was serious.

"…" Ephraim was silent.

" Brother?" Eirika made sure he was listening.

" I have a plan, but I am not sure it will work, don't worry about it right now, just go and get some sleep," Ephraim told her.

" Thank you brother," Eirika answered, " Goodnight." Eirika left the room and returned to her own. Ephraim quickly thought over the plan he had and hoped so much that it worked.

The next morning Seth woke up to hear the door to his room open. Ephraim walked in already suited in his armor and ready for the day.

" Get ready, we have a skirmish coming our way," Ephraim explained to him, " there seems to be a small group of bandits that were stocking up in a village while Tix and his men fought against us. They are almost definantly seeking revenge on us, but there only seems to be seven or eight of them, I can guess that they are well equipped and have no injuries because guards in watch towers say they are coming at us with great haste, one of them seems to be quite advanced, she seems to exceed the skills of Tix with ease, again the guards saw her fighting her way through some other traveling bandits, I could guess that she is either a hired mercenary who has not been paid yet and will most likely get a raise for taking me down or she might be a relative, a close friend, or the wife of Tix. She seems to be quite a good tactician too; I wonder why Tix didn't have her with his army while they battled us. Anyway I want you to come and confront them with Joshua, Natasha, Eirika, and I."

Seth took a moment to let everything Ephraim had just said sink in. " Should I meet you outside the castle?" Seth asked. Ephraim nodded.

Seth quickly put on his armor, went to the place where his horse was, and rode to where the other four were waiting in front of the castle. Ephraim went over whom everyone was supposed to take. Ephraim was taking on three mercenaries, Joshua took one mage and a mage knight, Natasha was to take the Ranger and heal anyone who needed healing, Seth was to take on another paladin, and Eirika was to fight the leader and tactician of the small group, the Wyvern Knight.

In the distance the five of them saw the group arriving. Three of them on the wyvern, three on the ranger's horse and two on the mage knights horse. When they arrived close enough to the five of them to fight, two people got off the wyvern and the ranger's horse and one person got off the mage knight's horse leaving everyone who was not supposed to fight on a wyvern or horse off the wyvern or horse. There was a minute where everyone stood still then suddenly the mage knight charged at Natasha being intercepted by Joshua half way. Joshua slashed his sword in front of him barely missing the mage knight, but shocking her at the quick reaction of her charging at Natasha.

" Don't you dare touch her!" Joshua said fiercely. The mage teamed up with the mage knight and they were rapidly sending spells at Joshua, who easily dodged them and countered with a slash of his sword.

Natasha was sending continuous beams of light at the ranger who shot his arrows as a response. It was obvious that Natasha had the upper hand, but she still was cautious.

Ephraim ( Who was not on his horse) was handling the mercenaries with ease. His lance was flying all over the place. The mercenaries seemed to be waving their swords all over the place, but there was barely even a scratch on Ephraim from the battle with them.

Seth was also easily winning his battle, even though he was using a sword and his opponent a lance. His horse galloped toward the other paladin and he knocked the lance out of his opponent's hands. Seth rode over to the lance and picked it up. He charged at the paladin, both weapons in front of him.

Eirika stared at her opponent. She had wavy light brown hair that stretched a couple inches below her shoulders and curled up at the tip. She had pure brown eyes at sparkled in the sun. She didn't look as though she could handle to fight anyone and yet, there she was, lance clutched in her hand, and all suited up in lightweight armor and mounted on a wyvern.

Eirika charged forward on her horse at this Wyvern Knight, and as soon as she was in striking range, the wyvern lifted up in the air, Eirika's opponent on its back. Eirika's horse jumped up into the air and Eirika swung her sword above her, missing the wyvern Knight by a foot or two.

Her opponent swept down close to the ground and deftly slashed his land at Eirika's horse making it nay and gallop back to the castle without making sure Eirika was holding on. Eirika flew up a couple feet in the air and fell down hitting the dirt ground with a great impact.

" Ow," moaned Eirika. The wyvern knight levitated on her wyvern just above the ground with her face looking down at her wyvern. She looked up straight at Eirika with tears streaming down her face. She prepared to do the final blow, " Why are you-?" Eirika was cut off in the middle of her question because she was suddenly lifted up off the ground and mounted with Seth on his horse. A strange good warm feeling filled Eirika's body as she held on to Seth as he rode his horse to the side, away from the wyvern knight.

" Careful," Seth told her in a kind voice.

Ephraim smiled when he saw what had happened. His plan was working.

Joshua ran up toward the Wyvern Knight and was about to attack when he was interrupted.

" Stop!" Eirika yelled out. Joshua and the Wyvern Knight froze, " Seth please ride me over there to where that Wyvern knight is."

" Are you sure its safe?" Seth asked.

" Trust me," Eirika answered.

" Very well at least we don't have to worry about all the others, they've already surrendered or have been defeated," Seth said. He rode Eirika over to the Wyvern Knight.

" Don't get to close. I'm supposed to be fighting you!" she said.

" Why were you crying when you were about to finish me off?" Eirika asked, ignoring her last comment.

" I… I used to be a Renais citizen! When the war started my family fled to a town and I had to become a mercenary to help support my family, It was just hard to finish off the princess of Renais," she explained.

" Your family and you can come and live in Renais castle until Renais is fully rebuilt, or we can offer a permanent place in our castle if you want to join the army here," Eirika said. Tears streamed down the Wyvern Knights face.

" Can I really?" she asked. Eirika nodded, " Thank you." She fell of her wyvern and fainted.

" I'll get her wyvern to where the others are and I'll take her to a spare room, when she wakes up, we'll contact her family," Ephraim told them, " Good job everyone you may return to what you want to do now."

" What about us?" asked one of the troops that had surrendered.

" What about you? You are free to go, but I should think it is unwise to organize another attack on us," Ephraim answered.

" Ready?" Seth asked Eirika. Eirika nodded. They galloped together to the stables, Eirika held on tighter as they picked up speed. The warm feeling became bigger and bigger inside Eirika until it threatened to erupt. They entered the stable to find Eirika's horse inside. " Princess Eirika, why where you holding me so tight while we rode? I know you are very good at keeping your balance on horses," Seth said.

" I… um… well…" Eirika thought for a moment, " Seth… I…"

That is all for Chapter 2! I might change the story rating to T soon (Maybe next chapter). Please review!


End file.
